Faruq
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Sultan of Stuhldurka |- ! Reign | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Residence | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Heir | } |- ! House | } |- ! Military Service | } |- ! Rank | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Sultan Faruq al Muhammed is the current sovereign of the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. A former officer of the Durkadurkastani Army, he became politically active in the late 2000s, and went into hiding from the Durkadurkastani Junta. Taking advantage of the power vacuum created by the Durkadurkastan War, he came out of hiding and approached Happy Nation about setting up a new government, but was denied. Undeterred, Faruq declared a new state in Stuhldurka in late 2017 following the Happy Nation withdrawal, and would lead it through the Durkadurkastani Civil War, and eventually the Communist takeover of the rest of the country. Early Life Faruq was born in the forests of the Stuhlbakastuhl region in 1980, before the Conference of Bakalakadaka created the nation of Durkadurkastan and founded the Durkadurkastani Junta. He was raised in one of the many nomadic bands that roved Durkadurkastan, and was conscripted into the Durkadurkastani Army in 1999, serving until 2006, achieving the rank of Shrukstuhl (colonel). Royalist Movement Faruq would form a monarchist movement in the late 2000s, following his leaving the Army. This movement would push for the creation of a more coherent state and government to replace the Junta, unifying the tribes and entering the world stage. Faruq quickly ran afoul of the Junta, and would go into hiding. The main objective of the Durkadurkastani Army in the years prior to their 2016 invasion was locating and destroying monarchist cells. When Happy Nation invaded Durkadurkastan in 2016 the Junta collapsed within a month, and the country fell under occupation. Faruq came out of hiding, and approached the Occupation Authority to be allowed to begin creating a new government, but was rebuffed. he would instead begin to gather his followers for the time when the occupation ended. Becoming Sultan and the Civil War In October of 2017 Happy Nation withdrew it's forces from Durkadurkastan, and Faruq and his followers declared the foundation of the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl, claiming the northeastern quarter of the country. Faruq was declared Sultan, and his Royalists prepared for the inevitable confrontation with the resurgent Junta. They would end up embroiled in civil war with not only the Junta but an Islamist group that rose in northwest for almost a year. In June of 2018 the Grimshire Socialist Republic invaded the Islamist territory after the Islamist victory in the Battle of Bajkabala made it apparent that the Nationalists were on the brink of collapse. They destroyed the Islamists within hours, and finished off the Nationalists for good measure. The Royalists, led by Faruq, were spared this fate due to the intervention of the capitalist powers. Despite this, Stuhlbakastuhl was left the only free enclave of Durkadurkastan, was the rest of the country was placed under a GSR puppet government; the Durkadurkastan Liberation Council. The DLC has not been given any international recognition, while the Sultanate has been named the legitimate government of Durkadurkastan by the International Council, with the exception of Grimshire. Titles, Honors, and Styles * His Royal Highness, Faruq al Muhammed, Sultan of Durkadurkastan Grand Viziers * Mukamuka (2017-Present) ... Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:House of Muhammed Category:Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Imperial Army of Faruq